Fallin In Love With You?
by opqmikixyz
Summary: Sasuke itu menyebalkan bagi Sakura. Dia mengganggu hari-hari terakhir Sakura di masa sekolah menjadi lebih suram. Dia adalah tipe laki-laki yang benar-benar harus Sakura jauhi. Tapi sebaliknya, menurut Sasuke, Sakura itu menarik perhatiannya. So, siapakah yang menang?


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary:**

 **Sasuke itu menyebalkan bagi Sakura. Dia mengganggu hari-hari terakhir Sakura di masa sekolah menjadi lebih suram. Dia adalah tipe laki-laki yang benar-benar harus Sakura jauhi. Tapi sebaliknya, menurut Sasuke, Sakura itu menarik perhatiannya. So, siapakah yang menang?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura melihat namanya ada daftar selembaran kertas yang ditempel di jendela ruang kelas XII-3 dan bersyukurlah karena ia sekelas lagi dengan sahabat sejatinya yaitu Ino Yamanaka. Ia tersenyum lega, belum sempat ia masuk kelas, kata-kata Ino membuatnya terpaku mendadak.

"Eh! Sakura- _chan_! Lihat ini! Kita sekelas sama Sasuke Uchiha loh. Hahaha."

Ino tertawa puas sementara Sakura langsung _down_ seketika karena mengingat satu nama itu.

Iya.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Satu nama yang harus benar-benar dihindarinya di akhir masa-masa sekolahnya ini!

Tapi...

Kenapa...

Dia...

Harus...

Dipersatukan...

Dalam...

Satu kelas?!

"Ahhhh gak mauu~"

.

.

 _"Saku, anterin aku pipis yukk!"_

 _"Hm yaudah oke."_

 _Sehabis dari mesin fotocopy, dua remaja cantik itu melangkah menuju kamar mandi berada. Karna letaknya bersebrangan dengan lapangan, iris manik emerald yang kita ketauhi bernama Sakura itu bisa melihat jelas siapa saja yang tengah berada dilapangan. Kebanyakan sih siswa siswa kelas XI-5 yang terkenal nakalnya itu. Mengingatnya membuat Sakura bergidik dan langsung membuang pandangannya segera._

 _"Saku-chan aku titip punyaku sebentar ya."_

 _Belum sempat menjawab, Ino—gadis yang masuk kedalam toilet—langsung menutup pintunya dengan kencang, membuat Sakura mencibir sedikit._

 _Merasa membosankan menunggu akhirnya ia membaca-baca halaman yang barusan mereka fotocopy tentang sejarah. Sebetulnya Sakura tidak benar-benar membacanya sih._

 _"Ssuiit ssuuiitt!"_

 _"Woi cewek."_

 _"Pinkyy fuiitt ffuiit!"_

 _Sakura tentu saja tidak tuli ia mendengarnya. Karna malu atau apa ia segera membelakangi mereka sambil mengaduh dalam hati. Semoga siulan itu bukan untuk dirinya. Semoga dia hanya salah paham._

 _"Yahh sombong banget sih pake pura-pura baca. Padahal ga juga dibaca."_

 _"Aduh mati aku." Sakura meringis. Telinganya memerah. Dahinya berkeringat._

 _Sakura bukanlah tipe gadis yang percaya diri dihadapan laki-laki, dia cenderung pemalu dan canggung, kecuali jika lawan jenisnya benar-benar orang yang dia kenal._

 _"Eh dia namanya siapa sih?"_

 _"Ngga tau."_

 _"Sepertinya kalo ga salah namanya Sakura Haruno. Iya, benar. Aku pernah sekelas dengannya."_

 _"Sakura dapet salam dari Sasuke nihhh!"_

 _Hah?_

 _S-Sasuke?_

 _Sasuke Uchiha?_

 _Yang terkenal dengan reputasinya yang—oke oke, mungkin ini hiperbolis tapi, oh ya Tuhan!_

 _Sepertinya tidak mungkin juga kan disitu ada Sasuke? Mungkin mereka cuma berdusta._

 _Berbekal keyakinan absurd itu, Sakura mencoba melirik sedikit ke arah lapangan dan keputusannya untuk ingin tahu itu salah besar, karena di sana memang benar-benar ada Sasuke. Lebih parahnya lagi dia menatapnya lurus-lurus seakan ingin melahapnya bulat-bulat._

 _Sakura langsung membuang pandangannya dengan malu, entah kenapa pipinya memerah. Dia meringis._

 _Dan semenjak hari itu, hari-harinya tak pernah damai lagi._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fallin In Love With You?**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **by opqmikixyz**

 **AU, OOC, misstypo everywhere, bahasa campur aduk, alur kecepetan, de-el-el.**

 **Genre: School-life, Romance, Comedy.**

 **Main pair: SasuSaku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang harus dipermasalahkan kalau ia sekelas dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Ketakutan tidak jelasnya yang membuat Sakura tidak ingin dekat-dekat dengan sosok Sasuke.

Dibenak Sakura, Sasuke adalah tipe cowok yang harus dijauhinya.

Sasuke itu nakal; dia pernah terlibat tawuran dengan geng Yakuza. Dia perokok. Dan dari kabar yang pernah beredar dia hanya memanfaatkan perempuan yang mau jadi pacarnya dengan _one night stand_ setelah itu ia akan meninggalkannya. Satu lagi, dia itu pemabuk.

 _Hell_! Yah, mungkin bagi warga jepang, Soka memang adalah hal yang lumrah tapi tidak dengan usia remaja!

Sakura paling benci dengan orang yang tidak mematuhi aturan hukum. Dan dari semua hal yang Sakura tidak suka, hampir seluruhnya ada pada laki-laki tampan itu.

Entah darimana kabar itu berasal tapi anehnya Sakura langsung menerimanya mentah-mentah.

Ia mempercayai semua kabar buruk si Uchiha itu.

Makadari itu Sasuke Uchiha adalah siswa cowok yang benar-benar harus ada dalam daftar _blacklist_ -nya.

"Aduh. Bagaimana ini?" Sakura tanpa sadar menggigit kuku jarinya.

"Bagaimana apanya? Sudahlah, ayo masuk." Ino menjawab dengan heran dan langsung mengamit lengan sahabatnya untuk masuk kelas.

Mereka menempati bangku kedua dibarisan pojok, banyak siswa yang belum datang dan syukurlah karena dengan itu mereka bisa mengobrol dan berfangirl ria dengan leluasa.

"Haha! Kau harus liat ekspresi waktu Sai mengajakku kencan dan tiba-tiba dia meringis kesakitan karena ada yang terjepit di resletingnya hahaha! Sumpah itu lucu bangett tau Sak!"

Ino tertawa terbahak-bahak mengingat kejadian yang dia ceritakan. Sai bukan kekasihnya Ino—setidaknya belum—mereka sama sama suka tapi belum berani mengungkapkan satu sama lain. Masih bertahan dengan momen indah masa PDKT.

Sakura? Sementara Sakura sendiri sih, dia akui dia memang sempat suka dengan salah satu kakak kelas tapi Sakura tidak tahu apakah kakak kelas itu mempunyai perasaan yang sama atau tidak terhadap dirinya.

Lagipula kakak kelas itu sekarang bukan seniornya lagi di sekolah ini. Dia sudah lulus dan meninggalkan sebuah alasan indah kenapa dirinya bisa semangat datang ke sekolah pagi-pagi sekali. Alasan-alasan sepele yang memang lucu untuk dikenang.

"Woi! Ngelamun aja kamu Sakura- _chan_."

Ino membuyarkan lamunan indahnya, membuat Sakura menurunkan senyumannya yang sempat berkembang.

 _Aquamarine_ itu menyipit dan senyum mencurigakan hadir di bibir tipisnya itu.

"Hayooooo! Mikirin Neji- _senpai_ yaaaa! Hahahaha."

Sakura gelagapan dituduh dengan tepat seperti itu. Ia menyembunyikan rona merahnya dengan membuang muka.

"Ngga."

"Udahlah ngaku aja."

"Ya ya ya. Kalo dipikirin kenapa?"

"Ya gapapa sih hehe. Makanya kalo suka tuh dikejar dong jangan dipendem."

Sakura memutar bola mata malas dan memberikan kaca dengan kesal.

"Nih ngaca!"

"Buat apa? Lipstik aku ada yang mencong ya Saku?"

"Ngaca! Kayak kau sendirinya tidak begitu juga. Suka sama Sai tapi ngga mau bilang."

"Yeee lagipula sepertinya Sai sudah tau perasaanku ko."

"Oh ya? Seseorang ga akan pernah tau perasaan kita yang sebenarnya tanpa kita mengucapnya dengan lisan. Terkadang peerbuatan tanpa ucapan itu suka memunculkan tanda tanya."

Ino terbengong mendengar penuturan bijak Sakura. Dan tidak lama setelah itu bel berbunyi dan tidak terasa juga siswa-siswi penghuni kelas XII-3 sudah menempati kursinya masing-masing.

"Kurasa kau ada benarnya juga." bisik Ino yang membuat Sakura tersenyum menang.

Aura ricuh yang sempat terjadi seketika hening kala Tsunade- _sensei_ masuk.

Wanita cantik dengan postur yang benar-benar ideal dan wajah awet muda itu berdiri di depan kelas dengan raut muka datar. Sudah bukan hal yang asing kalo Tsunade adalah salah satu guru ter- _killer_ di Konoha High School.

" _Ohayou_ semuanya. Saya di sini adalah wali kelas yang kebetulan menjabat sebagai guru Fisika. Saya rasa kalian tidak perlu pengenalan lagi, karena kalian pasti sudah tau saya siapa." ujar Tsunade.

" _Ha'i sensei."_ Semua murid menjawab serempak.

"Baiklah kalau begitu mari kita mulai dengan mengabsen nama satu persatu, dimulai dari—"

 _Kriekk_.

Suara pintu berdecit membuat semua perhatian tertuju pada satu titik.

Seorang remaja—ah tidak, lebih tepatnya Laki-laki—melangkah masuk dengan santainya tanpa mempedulikan aura horor yang tiba-tiba mencekam seisi kelas.

Hanya terdengar suara bunyi langkah kaki laki-laki tampan itu sampai didepan Tsunade.

"Kau! Kenapa jam segini baru datang?!" ucap Tsunade geram.

"Tch. Kau berkata seperti itu padaku, sementara kau sendiri juga baru masuk kekelas ini. Kita hanya beda beberapa menit saja."

Bukannya takut laki-laki dengan seragam yang tidak dimasukkan dan sebagian kancing dibiarkan terbuka itu malah menjawab dengan cueknya. Meskipun begitu, kadar ketampanannya malah bertambah sepuluh kali lipat. Siswi-siswi di kelas itu mulai mengeluarkan suara akibat ada yang berbisik-bisik mengagumi ketampanan dan keberaniannya melawan Tsunade yang sebenarnya tak pantas ditiru itu.

Tsunade menarik napas, dia menunjuk ke satu sudut.

"Berhubung hari ini adalah awal masuk sekolah, kau masih bisa kuberi toleransi. Sasuke Uchiha. Kau berdiri di sana! Rapihkan seragammu dengan benar!"

Sasuke berdecak, tapi tetap menuruti perintah. Dia berjalan sambil merapihkan asal seragamnya, ia menuju ruang kelas di sudut kiri tepatnya hampir berhadapan langsung dengan meja gadis pink itu berada.

Laki-laki itu tidak bodoh tentu saja. Dia sadar dirinya sedang dalam pusat perhatian. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Tak beberapa lama untuk mencari, matanya pun menangkap satu sosok yang ia cari. Onix itu menatap emerald Sakura yang membulat kaget. Sasuke menyeringai dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada gadis itu.

Sadar akan tatapan mata itu, Sakura langsung membuang pandangannya dan megaduh dalam hati.

"Astaga Sakura. Tamatlah riwayatku."

 **TBC**

Hai! FF pertama aku di ffnet :D iya iya tau idenya pasaran banget tapi ini murni dari otak aku sendiri :) terus terus Sasuke OOC bangett iya tau #hiks aku sengaja buat Sasuke jdi bad dan Sakura dia di sini tuh tipe kyk murid nerd tapi ga nerd banget #apasi ya pokonya gitu lah. Nikmatin aja alur ceritanya nanti juga tau sendiri karakter Sakura itu kek gimana hehe. Btw, sebagai pembaca yang baik bisa kaan diriku dikasih review :)) pokonya makasih yg udah mau ninggalin kritik, komen. Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnyaa! ^^


End file.
